The present disclosure relates to an air cycle machine, and more particularly to a turbine nozzle therefor.
An air cycle machine may include a centrifugal compressor and a centrifugal turbine mounted for co-rotation on a shaft. The centrifugal compressor further compresses partially compressed air, such as bleed air received from a compressor of a gas turbine engine. The compressed air discharges to a downstream heat exchanger or other system before return to the centrifugal turbine. The compressed air expands in the turbine to thereby drive the compressor. The air output from the turbine may be utilized as an air supply for a vehicle, such as the cabin of an aircraft.